The present invention relates to apparatus for cleaning and washing the filter plates and filter cloths of a filter press.
In general, a filter press comprises a plurality of rectangular plates, covered with a filter cloth arranged in side-by-side abutting pressure contact, through which the liquid to be filtered is passed in serpentine fashion, axially through the plurality of plates. Since the filtrates accumulate on the filter cloths, they must be cleaned. This is generally accomplished by separating the plates, and spraying the separated plates with a pressurized washing fluid.
Various constructions of apparatus for washing the plates are known. In one such construction, shown in German patent publication No. DAS-21 19 295, a horizontal spray pipe is moved by means of a hoist, employing, for example, an hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder, along the filter plate, which is maintained at a right angle to the position of the spray pipe. The hoist can be positioned above or below the filter press. The disadvantage of using either hydraulic or pneumatic hoists of this type lies in the fact that the stroke of the cylinder must be at least equal to the height of the filter press. This requires a great deal of space, which is often not available.
In another construction, shown in the Swiss Pat. No. 6,021,058, the spray pipe is mounted on a trolley which is movable over the filter press. In the inoperative position, the spray pipe is swung out of the area of the filter plate, so as not to interfere with its closing. In the operative position, the spray pipe is rotated by 90.degree., so as to present itself in a proper position for cleaning. The spray pipe is moved by the trolley along the filter plate. This construction is relatively complicated, since it requires three drive motors. One motor is used to swing the spray pipe from the inoperative position, by 90.degree., into the operative position. The second motor is employed to move the trolley from the initial position into its end position and back again. The motor employed for swiveling the spray pipe, which is arranged on the trolley itself, requires a movable energy supply, and is thus subject to much fault and down time. Finally, the third motor is used to effect the longitudinal displacement of the spray pipe when it is in its inoperative position.
The object of the present invention is to provide a more simplified apparatus which is both easy to construct, and simple to use in operation. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide for the swiveling of the spray pipe from its inoperative to operative position without the need for a separate motor, and/or energy supply system mounted on the trolley itself.
The foregoing objects, and other objects, are set forth in the following disclosure.